Blood Bride
by Star-crossed-eyes
Summary: Happiest day of her life? Maybe not. Espically when the groom tries to kill you. Sakura/Sasuke . Rating for saftey, i reckon it's alright tho. Review's would be nice. Sasuke might me a little oc ok but duh...he has to be alright at some point!
1. Chapter 1

Blood Bride

Here I lie

I lay here. I with pink hair that is so odd and unnatural. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. Ah, it would make me laugh but…how it hurts to laugh. Instead I lay here. I am starring up at a church ceiling, it's carved and beautiful, angles gaze down at me wanting to break out of their wooden prisons and help me. Sunlight pours in through the stained glass, illuminating my body and all the others around me. Silence. It is as silent as the grave; there are no sounds what so ever. If I were able I would sit up and look all around me, but I cannot. Another thing that makes me laugh is what I am wearing; a huge white dress that engulfs me in netting and sequins. Flowers also lay around me, beautiful ones of all colours and size marking the moment. But now, I think, there is not a moment, only this moment where time is standing still.

My eyes sparkle green as I relive old memories, they make me smile and it eases the pain slightly. A picture of a boy with bright blond hair and blue eyes passes through my mind and my expression changes. Oh…how it changes. He did not come. He refused to, said I was making the biggest mistake of my life because I didn't love him and because there was something not quite right about him. Perhaps if he was here, none of this would have happened. I glance to my left and there lies someone he didn't even glance at, her purple hair hiding her face, her cloudy orbs hidden by her lids. She is wearing the bridesmaid dress I picked out of her and so is my other friend…my best friend. My eyes well up with tears but I do not cry…I never cry. She is lying with her hands reaching out to me; her scream still rings in my ears. It was so terrified, so scared and so…so…heart breaking. I look at other sides of me and I see more friends, more people that I consider family and think about how I will never see them again.

Let me guess…you are thinking they are dead? How wrong you are. He said he did not wish to hurt them. Instead he just knocked them all out; I can't really remember how he did it. He didn't knock me out…he said he wanted me to feel every second of pain and hurt.

For they are not dying…_I am_.

My beautiful and larger than life wedding dress is not just white…it is red. A bright, scarlet red that stands out beyond every other thing, it spreads. Mostly it is spreading from my stomach, he said he wanted me to die slowly…die in my own blood…he is getting his wish. This all happened once again because of…_him_.

The one and only.

The person that I still love after all these years of hate and betrayal, I see him and his cold eyes everywhere I go but now…now I will never see them again…I will never get the answer to my unanswered question.

_Did you…at any stage at all…love me?_

Ah…I always thought he would be the first to die out of us both but here I lie proving my own theory wrong. I'm dying and all I can worry about it the fact that he never saw me again…and never said those three words…they meant to much…even if he didn't mean them.

I always wonder if life would have been different if he'd stayed. Why am I kidding myself? He never would have stayed. Is it bad that I want someone to walk in…just so I won't die alone…who ever…anyone? Just so I don't lie here and die without someone making eye contact with me and to say

"_But I don't want you to die…_"

Of course wishes never do come true do they…dreams and wishes are lies because if they came true this day would be me and the black haired arrogant but blissfully beautiful man getting married with the blond loud mouth at our side, laughing with his stupid grin and perhaps glancing at that small girl in the corner with purple hair. My life…is a complete lie. And in some ways I am glad…so glad that it is coming to an end because I cannot imagine being married to that man who I never loved for so many years. So…I lay here and I wait. I wait for death because…well…what else is there, in a couple of hours these people will all wake up and see their dead friend who died slowly and painfully, Ino will burst into angry tears and cry that she will want to rip his head off. I laugh. Although it hurts sending pain shooting through my body.

Ah…but it is so peaceful.

"But…I don't want to die…"


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Bride

It can't be real

Something has happened. I sit up in my bed and something does not feel right. For a second I feel a twinge of some long forgotten emotion…_for a second_…then, like all of my feelings…it passes. But still…I cannot get to sleep. It may seem odd to you that I am trying to sleep in the day but it is safer than at night, plus at night I am usually doing my job. I toss and turn over and over again, trying to let sleep take it hold over me, but at the back of my brain there is something…some deep dark feeling of mine that I long ago pushed to the back of my brain, some horrible and dark fear that I had a nightmare about on more than one occasion. I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach and in the back of my brain that is screaming in the pitch black and trying, trying to get me to remember…but I can't. A feeling that feels like the distant feeling that used to be annoyance makes me get up; I walk to my window and look out.

Suddenly I grip the window frame, my vision goes white and I get what I think is called…a vision. A series of pictures flash over my eyes. One…only one causes me to at least narrow my eyes. I swallow, what is this sudden feeling that has come over me, it is old and forgotten just like the rest of them. It is…

_Fear._

I blink; it has been a while since I even acknowledged feelings. What I am scared off…really does chill me to the bone. I roll my eyes and mentally hit myself…what am I doing? If that had happened I would already know. I go back over to my bed pushing the bad feeling away with all the rest of my memories and feelings. I lay down my hands behind my head and close my eyes.

_BLOOD. _

My eyes snap open. Every time I blink it is all I see, it has to mean something. I screw them tight shut trying to make it go away and turn over.

_Ripped dress, covered in blood. A pale figure lays, her pink hair slightly dyed red by the blood. Her green eyes open, they had lost all there sparkle. Instead they were dull, dull and…and dead. Suddenly she twitched._

"_Sasuke."_

The word haunt me and I don't even know why, I sat up my head in my hands. I don't even care about her…I don't care! A voice whispers in the back of my head

"_You keep telling yourself that._"

Something makes me angry and I hit the wall, creating a large hole. It can't be real…can it?

The church door stood open, his figure in the doorway and the sunset behind him. He had his hand on the door frame, his face emotional as always, his eyes scanned the room. The pews were framing her figure at the end of the aisle. The white dress stained with enough blood for a transfusion. He swallowed. No…this wasn't hard for him. How could it be? She'd come close to death so many times before…maybe it was just…just the face that she might actually be…he shook his head. He began the walk down the aisle, his eyes cast down and unblinking, walking past the sleeping figures of all these people. She seemed to be so far away as he walked towards her, his footsteps echoing in the silence. He stood over her blood soaked figure for a moment. Her eyes were closed. Unlike in his vision.

He bent down on one knee and looked at her. She looked like…did he dare think it? Did he dare? The truth was he didn't dare. He wouldn't let himself become emotionally attached to someone who he'd taken so long to forget. His cold hand brushed her arm and her eyes slowly opened. He felt his heat skip a beat but did not show this. She was shocked and continued to stare at him for a moment.

"Sakura." He said quietly without blinking he looked into those eyes...she swallowed

"Sasuke…" he sighed deeply, her chakra was dying out…the worst thing was…he could feel it.

* * *

**Please Review, i'd like that =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Bride

Why?

He looked at her, he showed no emotion and she smiled slightly. She coughed feebly and tried to sit up…it didn't work very well. She felt him put his arm behind her and help her sit up.

"I didn't know…" he said staring at her, she swallowed and avoided his eyes.

"Why would I tell you? I don't know you any more."

"Hn." He sat next to her, his head leaning against the wooden pew. He glanced at her sideways, he realised that after all these years he'd drained her of emotion and heart break.

"W-why are you here?" she asked, closing her eyes a tear fell from her face but she didn't notice. She winced.

"I…" he thought about this for a second "I really don't know." She laughed; he looked at her, she seemed so small and fragile.

"Well. Your getting your wish, your going to witness my death." She said bitterly "But…" her green eyes turned to his cold black ones "…it wasn't taken by you…" he looked down, his black hair falling in front of his face.

"I never would have…" he said it so quietly, so quietly she scarcely even heard it and she looked at him.

"What?"

"I never would have killed you. I just couldn't." he didn't look angry, or sad or…anything. She starred at him for a moment.

"Sasuke…what happened to you?" she said a slight frown against her face. He stood up; she wondered what exactly he was going to do. For a moment she was scared but then it passed, what more could he do to her? She was already dying.

"Why haven't you healed yourself?" he was avoiding the question,

"I can't…he shut it off."

"Hn?" he questioned frowning

"I can't use it; he stopped me from using it." She was looking up at him now. A thought suddenly came to him, something he'd not thought about…who exactly had done this too her.

"Whose he?" He had no expression but she saw a slight hint of red in his eyes. She laughed

"He…he is my wanna be husband. He got angry."

"Why?" his question was quick and she didn't think she could lie to him but at the same time…she didn't want to tell him.

"Because." She looked away

"Sakura tell me. Now." His voice had authority written all over it. Suddenly she got angry

"Why would you care?!" She grabbed the pew and with all her strength pushed herself up, her stomach shot pain from it and he was surprised for a moment. Tears welled in her eyes from the pain but she did not give up, she stood tall and angry. "WHY WOULD YOU CARE?!" She shouted, his eyes bored into hers, but she didn't care. He raised his chin

"I don't." he replied, she gritted her teeth…

_That had hurt. _

More than her stab wound. That had hurt. She shut her eyes and turned away from him, he wouldn't see her cry, not again. Suddenly she felt dizzy, her breaths seemed to be going nowhere and she couldn't breath. Now she was scared, she was terrified and she knew that she was going to die. She looked around a last sight of her friends and then turned to him, but to quickly sending her to her knees. She thought she saw him flinch but when she looked up he hadn't moved. One last look at him…he was perfect…so beautiful. She still wanted just him after all these years, her breath failed her, his sight made her sigh happily and at least he was here.

"I-" she looked straight at him "I'm still in love with you." She said it frowning as if she didn't want to believe it. To her amazement his expression changed, it changed to a frown.

"Why?" he said shocked, he thought that after all these years of pain and hurt she would have stopped by now.

"I d-don't know." A tear fell down her cheek and her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell sideways, unconsciousness taking over her. Before the blackness took over her thoughts she felt something…she felt him catch her.

* * *

**Review pleaseeee =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Bride

Finding him

The soft sound of beeping echoed in her head, a piece of music somewhere far off was sounding. Her eye lids twitched as she frowned slightly, she sighed, she felt…different. As if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she seemed to be breathing easier. Her arms moved slightly, her body didn't want to wake up. Her body lay there trying so hard to remain in its sleeping state. She made a small sound, she felt someone gasp a tear filled gasp and she frowned, it would only be one person that would cry over her so openly. _Ino_…she tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't budge. She sighed sharply at how annoying it was when your eyes just wouldn't open. She forced them open slowly, blinking at the light that flooded the room, the blinds hadn't been drawn properly. She turned her head to her left to see a very tearful blond looking at her, tissue in one hand the hand of a boy in her other.

"F-Forehead…" she stuttered a tear falling down her cheek silently; she then suddenly burst into hysterical tears, hugging her friend around the neck, almost crushing her throat. Sakura frowned, she couldn't remember a thing.

"Ino…what's wrong?" she asked shocked, Ino withdrew a frown stitched across her features.

"W-what?" she spluttered, Sakura rubbed her head and sat up, she hadn't realised she was in a hospital bed yet.

"Where's…Akira?" she said rubbing her eyes and yawning. Ino's eyes suddenly narrowed in anger and she turned away for a second.

"Sakura…don't…" she paused and grasped her hand "Don't you remember?"

"Remember?" she said nervously looking at Ino's hand strangely. Shikamaru stood behind Ino and sighed lightly,

"Sakura. He stabbed you." Ino glared up at him for not breaking it gentally. Suddenly images flashed past her eyes, exactly what had happened dawned on her and she gasped lightly, the word she said they did not expect.

"Sasuke…" Ino frowned

"Forehead say what?" Sakura looked up amazed and blinked

"Who brought me here?" she whispered her hand over her mouth

"I don't know…I…I got here when Tsunade called me…" She said her blue eyes confused with what Sakura was getting at. Sakura pulled the covers back quickly and swung her legs around the bed,

"What are you doing!? GET BACK IN THAT BED!" Ino screamed as Sakura skidded to the hospital door. She shoved it open to come face to face with a confused Naruto

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He shouted happily, she smiled nervously and escaped his hug, she ducked under his arms and began to walk towards the exit. Naurto scratched the back of his head "Sakura..?" he ran after her and came in front of her, his arms outstretched "I really think you should rest I mean-" he was roughly pushed out the way, Ino ran out of the room and after her. Shikamaru came after Ino, walking slowly his hands in his pockets and sighed deeply.

"GET BACK HERE!" Ino shouted, Sakura didn't care…she knew exactly where she was going.

The door slammbed open making a dosing Tasunade jump up and glare at the door. Seeing Sakura her expression changed

"What are you doing out of Hospital?" She said sharply.

"Where is he?" she questioned her eyes locking with Tasunade

"…Who?" she said sitting back down calmly, Sakura smiled

"Come on…I'm not stupid." Tasunade blinked and coughed lightly

"Who Sakura…who are you talking about?" Tasunade knew this was a delicate subject with Sakura and was by no means going to tell her what Sasuke had told her…she knew that he didn't want that.

"If you don't tell me I'll go and look myself." Tasunade raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms "I'm not kidding."

"Really?"

He turned, the rain making is hair wet…he didn't seem to mind. The rain made him feel better anyway. Something had happened. He felt…different. He stood on a hill, the village beneath him, he could see it all, and it couldn't see him, just the way he liked it. He smirked, if only she knew he was here now, the same '_Come back with me Sasuke…stay with us…_' would be repeated and he would attempt to kill her even though he never would attculy kill her. It was his way…to be away from them all. He had to be like that. Even if they didn't understand. He still had a mission, one that he had to finish, he had to kill his brother. Even if deep down he knew he belonged here, he also knew that he couldn't stay here because…well, it just wasn't right. He closed his eyes and breathed in the cold air, the sun was setting and he wondered for a split second…

_Is she ok?_

Then he decied he didn't care anyway.

She coughed squinting at the rain soaked streets, she put her hands up in front of her eyes, she couldn't find him anywhere and she was only wearing pajarmas and…it was very cold. In the distance she could hear them calling

"_SAKURA!_" That had been Naruto, she sighed deeply and sat on the bench, she frowned surprised at where she was. _That_ bench. She sighed and pushed up off of it, her legs gave way under her sudden weight and she fell to the ground. She swore loudly and stood up again. She closed her eyes in the rain, sighing deeply and turned her face up to the grey sky.

"It's been a while…" she whispered

"Hn." Her heart almost skipped a beat and she whizzed around quickly and came face to face with him. She gasped and stummbled backwards, he smirked and sat down, she looked up at him from her seat on the floor.

"Sasuke..?" she said amazed

"What? Where you not looking for me?" he said rasing an eyebrow already knowing the answer

"Well yeah but…" she trailled off looking at his perfect form. She shivered lightly as the wind blew

"It's raining." He said and she gave him the 'You-don't-say?' look and he blinked "What did you want Sakura?" he said, she stood up and sat next to him in the pattering rain.

"W-why did you…" she turned to face him "Save me?"

"Hn?"  
"You took me to the hospital…"

"And..?" she grew angry at his response "What about it?"  
"Well…why?" she had to spell it out didn't she "Sasuke last time I checked…you hated me."

"Hn." He stood up and she looked at him, the rain had suddenly stopped and it was dark now.

"_Teme..?_" the word came from down the hill but both turned in horror because they heard it. She turned aburtply to him

"Stay."

"No."

"Stay!"

"No!" He started to walk off but she grabbed his arms and dug her heels into the ground. "Let go Sakura." He said back to his unemotional state.

"No! NARU-!" A hand clamped over her mouth and she felt herself being dragged backwards. She screamed and tried to fight back but she was still slightly weak from her injurys. Fear spread through every vein in her body, as much as she loved him…he still scared her. He could kill her with one flick of his finger. His strengh still amazed her, the breath was sucked out of her and she felt a tear rip down her cheek at the sudden pain in her stomach. They watched from the shadows as Naruto ran up the hill and span around looking sevral ways at once. She screamed but Sasuke kept his hand over her mouth so Naruto couldn't hear her. Her heart rate started to speed up and all her hope went out of the window as soon as Naruto started to walk away. She felt herself get pushed against a tree, but unsally it was less rough than he would have pushed her against a tree a few months ago. Her stomach sudden got another sharp pain and she gasped slightly, he looked at her and for a second she thought she saw a hint of concern, but as quickly as it had come it was gone. She blinked back the tears and stared at him, his hand was at her throat and he looked angry…even more than he had ever been before. Her heart beat rose and her breathing became faster.

"Why did you do that?!" he said, was…was that anger?

"W-what?" she gasped

"Call for help. You can't honestly think he'd be able to stop me?"

"He would!" She said her eyes turning to a glare "And you know he would! That's why your scared!" she said, he laughed shortly

"Your kidding me right? Out of everything in my life fighitng him is the least I'm scared of." He said

"You…the mighty Uchilia are admitting you get scared?!" She laughed and he glared at her

"Why aren't you scared of me?" she swallowed her laughing stopping ubruptly

"That's the thing…I'm terrifed of you."

"Then why…why! Do you come after me?!"

"Because I'm your friend!" She cried "I want you to come home!" He sighed "Sasuke…what are you most scared of?"

"I…" he trailled off looking at her, for a second his grip got tighter around her throat "I'm going. I have to."

"No!" She cried her hand going up to keep his hand against her throat "Fine!" she cried "If your leaving then your going to have to kill me because I swear I will never stop chasing you!" Her outburst had surprised him and her, suddenly to her amazment his lips crashed onto hers, his hands in her hair, she responded by kissing him back and gripping his shirt. That moment seemed to last forever. She took in every second of it in, as the world seemed to spin around them. This had been her dream for so many years, what she'd wanted for so long, what she'd pined for what she needed. As he stood there for once in his life completely happy because he was kissing her…that annoying little girl that had followed him around and never given up on him.

* * *

**Please review. I have to admit, i love writing this story. =) **

**i REALISED I HADN'T WRITEN A DISCLAIMER. Basically i don't own Naruto. If i did you'd know about it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Blood Bride

Together?

She gasped sitting up quickly, her eyes snapping open. She looked beside her to see him lying next to her, she blinked and smiled slightly. She brushed his fringe out of his eyes and lay beside him watching his sleeping figure. He moved in his sleep his arms wrapping around her unconsciously, she sighed and shut her eyes her head against his chest. Suddenly an image flashed against her eye lids and she opened them again, her breathing hard. She shut them tightly and put her arms around him. She knew that when he woke…he would want to go again…but she wanted to change his mind.

"Please don't leave me…" she whispered "I don't think I can do that again." Despite what she thought he heard all of this. As he felt her relaxing again and drifting into sleep he opened his eyes exhaling quietly. He looked down at the girl that was nestled in his arms, it almost made him laugh, she needed him so much and he didn't even know why.

_He needed her too._

Suddenly his sharingan activated as he heard something move, his expression darkened and he carefully unwrapped her from his arms and stood up. He raised his head, his eyes blood red.

"Get your hands off my wife." The voice was harsh and angry; Sasuke could see his silhouette in the moon light.

"Last time I checked…" he drew his sword "You stabbed her at the alter." The man laughed, he was still wearing his suit and Sasuke's expression didn't change even though he was burning with anger inside. He hated this man…more than a lot of people. "So…she's not your wife."

"I'll think you'll find she's still _mine_." Sasuke raised his eyebrows

"You seriously think I'm going to let you take her?" he smirked and looked at the man. The man smiled

"You're not going to let me take her…your going to give her to me." Sasuke remained calm.

"Sorry. Doesn't work that way."

"Stop." She was already awake. She stood and faced the new man. "Listen to me, your fight is with me. Not him." She said, the groom smiled

"Oh…but it is with him Sakura. It's always been with him." She frowned and looked at him,

"Why?" she said sharply,

"Because you're in love with him. Isn't it obvious? We need to talk."

"I'm not going anywhere with you…" she swallowed,

"Really?" he laughed, he cracked his knuckles and walked towards the two, Sasuke's sword caught the light as he held it in front of him. A hand came to Sasuke's; he turned his head to face her.

"No…this is my fight." She stepped in front of him and faced Akira "I may be weak at the moment…but it doesn't mean I can't beat you." She smiled and brought out a kunai, "Don't push it…" she hissed her eyes narrowed. He laughed and they began to fight. She hit him so hard he crashed into a tree, but sprung forward knocking her off her feet with a punch to the stomach. As she crashed backwards she sent shuriken at him. He jumped backwards and smiled as she pushed herself up from the ground. They took blows again and in the end he smashed her into a tree his hand at her neck, she couldn't breath. He laughed but suddenly stopped when he felt cold metal at his throat.

"Let her go. Or I'll kill you. Simple." He said still without any expression,

"So…Uchilia…are you still betraying the village?" he asked smirking, Sakura swallowed, she needed this answer. She looked at him. Her green eyes shinning at him.

"Yes."

_Akira was so suprised he let his guard down._

She felt the pressure lessen from her throat and coughed being able to breathe again. She gripped the bark and looked away from him. A silent tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away angrily, suddenly a rush of adrenaline shot through her and she screamed in anger. She launched herself at him; of course he was quicker than her…

Her fist smashed into the ground causing it to erupt in a splutter of rocks.

"You've improved." He said and she turned her eyes flashing and launched another chakra filled punch at him, he dodged it making her fist rocket into a tree. Her punches and kicks were fast and quick, but he saw them coming.

"FIGHT BACK!" She screamed at him, a smirk appeared at his face and he flipped up onto a branch. She was breathing heavily and glaring up at him.

"No." She gritted her teeth and pushed off the ground with her feet flying into the tree and landing face to with him. His expression was emotionless but not cold. "Have you finished?" he questioned, a hint of humour in his voice.

"No!" She growled he stood and watched her; she flipped up and started to try and hit him again. He dodged each punch walking backwards along the branch. The last bit was in slow motion; she took her hand back and threw it forward her fist surrounded by chakra,

_She really wanted to hurt him… just like he'd hurt her…_

Suddenly her fist stopped, it came in contact with his hand and her punch just stopped, she hadn't realised how close they were. He was staring at her. All that could be heard was her breathing…_how wasn't he out of breath?_

"Finished?" He repeated, she glared at him once more and tried to walk away but her fist was caught in his hand and he wouldn't let go. She turned back to him.

"What else do you want?!" she was angry, so angry at him, how could he do this to her? Kiss her, give her her dream and then get up and leave again?

"Why are you angry…you couldn't of expected me to have stayed." His tone was calm,

"Well I thought this meant I meant slightly more to you than someone who you can just…just" she was trying to find the words but this argument was making her want to burst into tears, over the last couple of days she'd been through to much and her heart was physically hurting. "Throw aside." Her green eyes closed and she sighed deeply.

"You know what? I'm not even surprised." She sat down on the branch and swallowed, her eyes were burning for tears "I'm so tired."

"Sleep then." It was the best she was going to get, she laughed

"It's easy to say that isn't it."

* * *

**Ohhhh will he stay?? WHO KNOWS! **


	6. Chapter 6

**While i was writing this i listened to 'the call' by Regina specktor, the line at the end sort of fits with the song.**

* * *

Blood Bride

One day...

"I hate you." She said her eyes sad as she sat. "So much."

"Well, that's better than someone just annoying you." She looked up at him

"Shut up." He laughed and she stared…Sasuke _didn't laugh_.

"Well if it helps I hate everything."

"I don't believe that." She said staring out at the village, because they were at the top of a tree they could see it.

"Hn." She pushed herself up, "Believe what you want." She wasn't expecting much of a reply anyway. She swallowed and looked down

"What am I going to do now? Do you just expect me to let you go?" he walked up to her

"Yes…I do." She frowned up at him, his eyes connected with hers

"W-what?" she said "You expect me to sit back and watch you leave?!"

"Yes, you know I have to do this…and…" it was like he couldn't bring himself to say it "I'm sorry." She actually gasped and looked at him like he was crazy,

"What have you done with Sasuke? Because he would _never say that_…NEVER." She said her eyes wide

"Well...maybe you bring something out in me that on one else can." She blinked

"Sasuke…stop it. Your making this harder." She said frowning; he sighed a little and cupped her face with his hands

"You know we can't act differently now…when ever we meet…we'll still have to fight." He was looking at her through out the whole of this, she sighed

"I know…" she suddenly hugged him her arms going around his middle, his arms rested around her shoulders. "I'll miss you…"

"I know." He still sounded like the arrogant thirteen year old that had left the village so long ago. "Your still annoying." She laughed "I have to go." She shut her eyes and hugged him more tightly

"But I don't want you to."

"But I have to." He pulled away from her "Don't make this difficult." She sighed and nodded. "Listen…don't wait for me…if you find…" he frowned and then looked back "Someone. Love them. They deserve it more than I do…well unless it's Naruto, in which case you can do _so_ much better." She laughed again and looked at him.

"Maybe one day we'll be together…"

"Maybe…who knows what the future will bring." He smiled, for the first time generally, she smiled back. She stood back and sighed deeply

"Bye..." she swallowed and he nodded

"Bye." He jumped off, through the trees.

"Bye Sasuke-kun…" she whispered, tears coming to her eyes, one spilled down her face, and she began to cry. Deeply and with more sadness than she ever done before. She closed her eyes and covered them with her hands. The tears falling down her cheeks and onto the ground below, suddenly she felt something land on the branch she was standing on and she opened them suddenly.

"Sasuk-?" she was cut off by him walking towards her and kissing her, she kissed him back, his warm hands on her face. Suddenly without a word he was gone, she gasped silently as his lips left hers and she opened her eyes realising he was no longer there…but…she smiled. There was no need to say goodbye. He would come back…one day.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Love xxx**

* * *


End file.
